


Tag, You're It

by orphan_account



Category: Discworld - Pratchett
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, Ficlet, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, Witches, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-25
Updated: 2008-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Tag, You're It

Gytha padded through the Lancre Castle cells. All doors swung open at a touch: no-one had been held here since the Morris Men had been arrested for clubbing Havershot's prize pig during rehearsals (at the time the barn they usually kept prisoners in was taken up by the lace market).

She found Esme in one of the outer cells, leaning on the wall, arms crossed. The lanky young witch glared at Gytha through her fall of hair.

'There you are, then,' Gytha said cheerily. 'Are you going to sit here in the dark and dank all day?'

'I can if I wants to,' said Esme, turning her stubborn stare to the wall.

'You'll catch your death of cold.'

Esme snorted. 'I like cold.'

'Suit yourself.' Gytha felt laughter bubbling up, and restraining it, she thought, it felt a great deal like love. 'As long as it's not because you're hiding, or anything the sort.'

'Of course not.'

'Because it was gettin' kind of frisky up there, wasn't it?'

Even in the slanting white light Gytha could see Esme's cheeks flare red.

'Just so's you know, if you ever feels like getting a bit friskier still, I wouldn't mind, you know. Cheerio!'

'You're a damn fool, Gytha Ogg,' murmured Esme as Gytha padded back towards the exit.

Gytha pretended not to hear that, but as it was, she knew a great deal more about seduction than Esmeralda Weatherwax ever would, and she knew when her prey was caught; and look here, she hadn't even needed a lock and key.


End file.
